


Black and Gold

by ensign_amy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensign_amy/pseuds/ensign_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intimately, Jill knows everything there is to know about Chris Redfield and Albert Wesker - there's just some things she can't  ever tell Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Gold

She’s had them both and there's so many differences, Jill wouldn't know where to begin. Chris is thick – thicker than most men and the stretch she feels as she sinks down onto him is slow, sensuous, and she knows she’ll feel it for hours after she’s spent. It doesn’t matter how much he prepares her or how much she soaks herself thinking about how he’ll brutalize her cunt with it. It’s why she likes to ride him – push him down on the bed and have her way. He lets her – at first, there’s only a “Jill? What’s gotten into…oh…”

She knows exactly what’s gotten into her and she doesn’t want a reminder of what happened in Kijuju. She just wants him, miles of strong, hard muscle pulled tight beneath her as he bites back moans and steadies her hips with rough and callused hands as she leans back and feels every inch slide into her. The rhythm she sets is slow, body undulating as her fingers tease lightly over his skin – she wants him to watch her, breasts bouncing as she grabs his hand and sucks his fingertips into her mouth. Jill’s always been a tease, but Chris always makes it so easy.

Wesker never did.

He wasn’t as thick as Chris, but he was long. Powerful. Just like Wesker himself. She’d always hated him, but when he’d grab her by the hair and bend her over the desk in the STARS office, she’d always feel it against her backside and moan just from the promise. He’d make her wait – rip her pants down around her thighs and tear her panties without a second thought, but the torture would be slow. Slower than the way she rides Chris’ cock and he would always taunt her. 

“What was that, Jill?” he would ask. “I thought you said something…”

He would trace his cock around her swollen lips and hold her down so she couldn’t rock back. He’d make her beg. “Fuck me,” she’d whisper. “Captain, I need you to…”

“I daresay you can do that yourself,” he used to reply hissing against her ear. “Hand between your legs now.”

The son of a bitch always knew Jill couldn’t get herself off that way. Her fingers had never been enough for her, but he’d tease and chuckle as his lips did cruel things to her neck while her fingers desperately fucked in and out of her aching cunt, rubbing an oversensitive clit that made her feel good, but not enough to actually let go. When she finally had had enough, the strangled please that escaped her lips always seemed to amuse him. 

“Good girl.”

That’s when he would press in and Jill would be shoved flush against the desk. Wesker was rough and took no prisoners, hips slamming against her backside as she screamed loud enough that her voice echoed throughout the empty office accompanied by his animalistc growling. Even before the virus, he’d been relentless and Jill used to love every filthy second of it, juices dribbling down her thighs until she came with such a gush that she once soaked the desk. 

Her mind would wander over what it would be like, to be sandwiched between them both – Wesker pounding her cunt while Chris stretched her ass so wide that she would be unable to move between them. Her boys. She always hoped that Chris would lose it, pull her hair just as Wesker used to and bite her neck as she moaned haplessly, their captain’s mouth at her breast, suckling her nipple just enough to make it harden before biting down hard.

Jill tosses her head back as she comes, Chris’ thumb stroking over her clit as she arches her back and screams, half-delirious. Her own touch never works but the minute she feels his thumb teasing her, it’s all over and she spasms, feeling him follow her over the edge with a quiet grunt. Holding back just as he always does. After, Chris sits up and there’s kissing. Stroking. He treats her like gold and doesn’t care about her being used against him and Jill loves him for it. But there’s simply some things she can never tell him.


End file.
